


Moniker

by grendaline



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grendaline/pseuds/grendaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Royalty AU! When Eggsy meets his prince.</p><p>Eggsy already knew Charlie and his gang were some posh git from some damn old money, but didn’t knew he was from the highest and most regal family in the country.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Who thought the Prince of England would come to the scene and deal with the mess himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songletters (SongLetters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/gifts).



> Sadly I don't own Taron, Colin, Eggsy and Harry Hart, but I just love them.
> 
> Work in progress.  
> un beta'ed
> 
> i'm Hartwin trash and you can find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [nikac.tumblr.com](nikac.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are so welcome, you can shout anything at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter idea came in mind from the Lazy Habits's song, The Breach.

 

* * *

 

Another frat party in the house.  
Damn.

This time wasn’t another crazy drinking non stop, endless vomiting and girls french-kissing kind of hen party, but a gang of university students from “top of the England’s finest universities” that came at the first minute that couldn’t stop complaining.

“Thats an old rickety chair we have here.” Charlie muses, sitting down on the soft leather couch. Glancing around the dim-lited place, eyes expressing distaste for the club.

The guys standing next, heard them calling him Digby, ranted something about a crack in the toilet.  
Then everybody thinks it's humorous and laughs.

So thats our best students in England? Eggsy thought, ranting about nothing but damned chairs in a nightclub at suburb London? Are they are pricks,or nothing but just big heads with sliver spoons in their arses, he could so much better than these guys - if he had the chance, if he went to uni. He keeps wiping the bartend table clean, those thoughts could only bury deep in his heart and might never be heard.

 

* * *

 

Life seemed to turn the other way since Eggsy's dad died before Christmas fifteen years ago. All he remembered was a man in a suit talking to his mom, then gave him the medal now he keeps wearing everyday.

Eggsy once trained in the Royal Marines, then he dropped out because his mom went mad, believing he would be gone forever in the Middle-East and never come back like Eggsy's dad. So, he took part-time jobs, lived aimlessly. Everyday he looks into the mirror, he thinks about is his aimless future, what is he going to do? Can he take care of mom and Daisy? Staring at the clock, it's ten past and he rushes to work.

 

* * *

 

“Shall we send the girls in?” Rufus shouted out. The guys cheered and made noises. Charlie takes another swig at his beer.

It’s gonna be a long night Eggsy thought, how many damn bottles he’s going to pick up at 3am this morning.

 

* * *

 

The music is so loud Eggsy can’t even hear a thing.

After a round of “shots! shots! shots!”, the posh gits were in a shots induced daze, everyone's kind of grinding mindlessly against girls wearing nothing but underwear that doesn’t cover.

Maybe that is a part of university life, get drunk, party day and night, bang girls whenever you like and do what you want. These days were wasted away, these guys with a big, bright future drinking mindlessly, and Eggsy picking bottles nonstop.

While Eggsy crouched down to pick up bottles from the wooden floor, a girl with the ridiculous rubber tits costume and skirt dragged so high above her knees squealed.

  
Oh shit. What the heck is happening?  
  
The next thing happened is Charlie just lunged at him. Getting punched in the gut isn't an everyday experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mindless person and I have no skill at writing(cries)  
> Don't know why I came up with this at all!
> 
> Just wanted to share my thoughts on the Kingsman Modern Royalty AU!
> 
> Give me a promt or kink or comment to improve and I'll give it with my best shot!  
> love ya all x


	2. The Bright Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I slightly edited Chapter One first so here comes Chapter Two.
> 
> Eggsy makes an acquaintance first.
> 
> Un beta'ed.

* * *

  

Charlie landed a damn good punch in Eggsy's gut, but he's not bad either. 

It almost made him wanna throw up, he was just picking up bottles on the floor! Damn these top students.  
Eggsy managed to stand up, however it really hurts. Coughing at the slightest movement makes his whole body shake up a bit. 

"So thats what you'v got Eggy boy? Not up for a match here?" Charlie sneers. Wobbly fingers pointing at Eggsy's direction.

"Touching others without somebody's consent? That's what a chav would do."

Tad drunk and still making lousy comments, god. Eggsy dreaded this, he wasn't even the one who started the fight at the first place.

"Are you here or not!?" Charlie's shouting from the other side of the Club now.  
Eggsy really wanted to fight him if he could.

Eggsy grabs at Charlie's shirt collar. He just wanted to give him a warning.  
"Oi stop it mate, I was just picking up bottles---"

The next minute he heard was glass shattering.

 

* * *

 

Digby almost threw a beer bottle at Eggsy. It was so close he saw the bottle flying past him and Charlie's head, it hit the wall with a loud bang and then shattered on the floor.

University students with drinks, what a horrible combination.

Suddenly, a girl from the crowd with a plastic tiara on her head, wearing a black bra top and skinny jeans rushed forwards. 

She flipped Digby with a mid waist swinging kick and made a tight wrist lock, left Digby wining on the floor.

"It's time to stop this nonsense." She said loudly.

Eggsy took the chance, while grabbing Charlie's collar, he made a step forward, reaps Charlie's right leg at the back of his thigh, with his left leg. Pulling him towards the ground.

The Outer Reaper Throw* threw Charlie on the floor.

"It wasn't me you git!"

Charlie curls up himself on the floor, muttering something unintelligible, but most likely to be swearing. Luckily Eggsy remembered one of the judo classes he received at the Marines, he was glad to give Charlie a lesson.  
  
Eggsy had enough with the gang, he extracted some girl's cigs and dashed for the backdoor. He needed a damn break.

 

* * *

 

After a few cigarettes with the busker outside. Eggsy returned to the club.

It was so quiet.

The whole chaos was gone. Charlie and his gang, the underwear girls and the swinging kick girl with tiara just disappeared.

What? The bottles and trashes were gone.  
  
He walked back outside the club. Even the busker was gone. 

"Shit." What happened back there while he just took some cigs?

 

He had no idea, and wanted to take another smoke. 

 

Eggsy turned his back.

"Hi, my name's Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy." A girl leaning against the wall said.

"That was a clean and beautiful O Soto Gari* you just threw at Charlie there. Charlie used to beat me with his." She smiles.

Roxy changed her night-club look into a wool checked blazer with knee-high boots. Hair all pulled back at a neat ponytail. Even under dim light, she looks a bright star shining in the night.

 "I'm Eggsy." He holds out his hand, they shake hands.

 

"My uncle wants to see you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have zero real fighting experience(except cat fights with my sister  
> Please don't throw bottles at me.
> 
> Sorry Harry doesn't have a grand super-cool-exact-pinpoint-kind of bar fight.  
> And He hasn't shown up yet  
> He will be there next chapter I promise!!!!
> 
> Give me any comments:D
> 
> *The Outer Reaper Throw/O Soto Gari:  
> is a classic judo throw and looks like this [here](http://youtu.be/mgjfBnTMn1c?t=34s)


End file.
